sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The New Day
The New Day ist ein ehemals aktives Stable, das im Juni 2015 sein Debüt bei der ersten Show von Ignition feierte und bis Ignition #55 Spaß und gute Laune, kurz Positivity, verbreitete. Dort turnte Apollo Crews gegen seine Kumpanen und schickte sie in eine unbestimmte Verletzungspause. Biografie Die positive Einstellung steht klar im Fokus der Gruppe, deren Mitglieder Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston, Uhaa Nation (später als Apollo Crews bekannt) und Layla in der Vergangenheit allesamt schwere Zeiten durchmachen mussten und erst durch New Day einen neuen Sinn und Zweck in ihrem Leben entdecken konnten. Was dies genau ist, wird man vermutlich in den nächsten Wochen bei Ignition erfahren. Zwar tritt Xavier Woods meist als das Sprachrohr auf, doch herrscht innerhalb des Teams eine flache Hierarchie, die auf der perfekten Ergänzung der unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten aller Mitglieder basiert. So nimmt sich The New Day das Recht heraus wie es ihnen beliebt nach den Freebird-Regeln anzutreten, um stets die optimale Teamzusammensetzung anhand ihrer Gegner aufstellen zu können. And his name is John Cena Bereits kurz nach ihrem Debüt legte sich der gesamte New Day mit einer der größten Legenden der SAW Geschichte an. John Cena, der ebenfalls kurz zuvor erst sein Comeback feierte, bekam das einmalige Angebot, sich dem New Day anzuschließen. Zusammen würden sie die Welt regieren können, so der Wortlaut von Xavier Woods. Doch Cena, der in seiner Abwesenheit von SAW einen Sinneswandel vollzog und sein Comeback feierte um seine vergangenen Schandtaten zu revidieren, lehnte unverzüglich ab. Dies nahm der New Day persönlich und so zerstörten sie ihm seine Chance im Turnier für den Initial Ignition Championship mit einer Powerbomb of Positivity von der Rampe. Natürlich ließ sich Cena davon nicht zerstören und kündigte seine Rache an. Auf der Suche nach Unterstützung fand er die Prime Time Players, Titus O'Neil und Shelton Benjamin. Benjamin war selbst in den Wochen zuvor schon mit Kofi Kingston aneinandergeraten, der seinem alten Freund ebenfalls einen Platz beim New Day besorgen wollte. Doch auch hier waren die Bemühungen vergebens. So ergab es sich, dass sich die PTP und Cena gegen den New Day zusammenschlossen, was wiederum in einem 6-Men Tag Team Match beim ersten PPV von Ignition, dem SummerSlam 2015, gipfelte. Zur großen Überraschung aller Fans turnte John Cena hier aber gegen die PTP und schloss sich nun doch dem Stable an. Ein großer Schock fürs SAW Universum. Cena war es Leid, er hatte sich bemüht das richtige zu tun, doch trotzdem nahmen die Fans seinen Sinneswandel nicht an. Er würde allen zeigen, was für ein positiver Mensch aus ihm geworden ist, dass er hier ist um gutes zu tun. Gesagt getan, in den Folgewochen nahmen er und der New Day diverse Charity Aktionen war, bei denen Cena jedoch von einem Fettnäpfchen ins andere stapfte und so für viele Skandale sorgte. Gleichzeitig wuchs sein Unmut darüber, wie der New Day den PTP gegenüber agierte, die natürlich nach Rache sinnten und sich Verstärkung in Form von Yokozuna holten. Dieser setzte sich eine Show lang auf Xavier Woods und überzeugte den New Day, dass man sich künftig aus dem Weg gehen solle. Cena geriet einige Male mit Xavier Woods aneinander. Endgültig zerschnitten wurde das Tischtuch dann aber als John Cena sich selbstständig als Teilnehmer der World Title Elimination Chamber der Survivor Series 2015 verkündete. Eine Position, die die anderen New Dayler unter sich ausmachen wollten. Diese Chance vergab Cena dann auch noch kläglich, woraufhin er sich nicht nur das Gespött seiner Kollegen, sondern auch von Axel Dieter Jr. anhören musste. Diese persönliche Fehde, bei der der Tod von Dieters Vater mehrmals thematisiert wurde, gipfelte schließlich in einem Loser Leaves SAW Match. Der New Day verweigerte Cena nicht nur seine Hilfe, nein, sie würden schließlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass das Kapitel Cena bei Ignition wirklich beendet werden würde und fertigten ihn vor seinem Match mit Axel Dieter so ab, dass dieser den Sieg nur noch abstauben musste. Soturious Es dauerte nicht lang bis der New Day ins Titelgeschehen eingreifen wollte. Sie legten sich also mit den amtierenden Champions Soturious an und nutzten aus diesem Grund eine Bekannte aus Soturis Vergangenheit. Layla, die ihn einst "managte" und später auf sein Geheiß hin, das Mädchen Mary aufzog und aus seinem Leben verschwand. Sie offenbarte ihm, dass Mary seit Jahren mit ihr glücklich in Smileyville lebte und dass er sie sehen dürfte, wenn Soturious dem New Day ein weiteres Titelmatch gewähren würde (nachdem das erste Match ein unklares Ende fand). Soturi stimmte zu, doch das Treffen lief nicht wie erwünscht, da sich die nicht mehr ganz so kleine Mary nicht mehr an ihn erinnern zu schien. Geknickt und nachdenklich erschien Soturi daraufhin nicht zum Titelmatch bei Wrestlemania, so dass sein Partner Delirious in einem Handicap Match antreten musste und folgerichtig verlor. Der New Day wurde zum ersten Mal Tag Team Champions. Später wurde offenbart, dass Soturi seine Karriere beendet hat um fortan sein Leben mit Mary und Layla in Smileyville zu verbringen. Der erste Run Doch die erste Regentschaft sollte nicht von langer Dauer sein, stellten doch die Street Kings, mit denen der New Day bereits mehrmonatige Querelen hatten, nun Ansrpüche. Erneut versuchten sie das kriselnde Team zu entzweien und leiteten ein erneutes Handicap Match in die Wege, doch hier ging der Plan nicht auf. Die Kings rissen sich zusammen und erschienen beide zum Match, wo sie den gerade erst frischen Champions die Titel abnehmen konnten. Ultimate Power of Positivity? Nach dem Verlust der Titel verfielen Kofi und Xavier in eine Sinnkrise, aus die sie Uhaa und Layla nur mit vereinten Kräften und neuen Zielen wieder befreien konnten. Glücklicherweise hatte sich Heath Slater Layla kurz zuvor anvertraut und Beichte abgelegt. Er übergab ihr eine CD, die sie im Smileyville-Amt für Datenschutzangelegenheiten hinterlegte, nicht aber ohne sie zuvor den anderen Mitgliedern des New Day zu zeigen. Die Bilder schockierte alle Anwesenden. Als Heath Slater davon Wind bekam, wollte er alles daran setzen das Beweisstück zurückzuerlangen, während der New Day ihm helfen wollte seine Probleme zu bewältigen. Unter einem Vorwand infiltrierte Slater mit dem Warrior Smileyville, scheiterte jedoch bei dem Versuch die CD zurückzuholen. Währenddessen freundete der Warrior sich immer mehr mit der positiven Lebensweise der Bewohner an und entschied schließlich, dass er hier wohnen wolle. Slater schloss sich ihm an, in der Hoffnung so schneller an die CD zu gelangen. Da der New Day aber erkannte, dass Slater Gift für die Gemeinde sein würde, plotteten sie einen Plan und sorgten dafür, dass die beiden verbannt wurden. Schließlich kam es daraufhin zu einem 6 Men Tag Team Match beim SummerSlam. Bei einem Sieg sollte er die CD zurück erhalten, doch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass der New Day die Aufnahme der ganzen Welt zeigen und offenbaren würde, dass er einige Monate zuvor für einen Angriff auf Hogan und den Warrior verantwortlich gewesen ist. Natürlich zerbrachen die Ultimate Power & Partner daraufhin und Smileyville gewann mit dem Ultimate Warrior ein weiteres Mitglied für ihre Gemeinde. Battle of the Masterminds Nach der Sommerpause 2016 machte sich der New Day wieder auf Titeljagd, diesmal gegen Charismatic Wrestling Classics, die sich beim SummerSlam und bei Reborn zu fragwürdigen Titelverteidigungen getrickst haben. Dies rief natürlich Xavier Woods auf den Plan, der es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte, dass ihn Christian, das Hirn bei CWC, outsmartet. Wochenlang umgarnten die beiden sich mit Nettigkeiten und Schmeicheleien und entschieden sich schließlich die Tag Team Szene bei Ignition auf ein neues Level zu heben. Der Titelkampf war ein Kampf des Geistes, nicht der Technik, doch am Ende war es tatsächlich Christian, der die Titelverteidigung sicherte, indem er Xavier bei 9 zurück in den Ring rollte, sich selbst aber dann auszählen ließ. Xavier erkannte diesen cleveren Schachzug an und die beiden Teams einigten sich darauf in der Zukunft eine weitere Runde auszutragen. Bad Influences Seit Monaten durchlief Uhaa Nation ein Tief. Zunächst bekam er fast ein halbes Jahr kein Match, dann stellte sich seine Legacy als Lüge heraus, sein Urgroßvater war nicht der Freiheitskämpfer für den er ihn immer gehalten hatte, nachdem er sich sogar benannt hatte. Daher entschied er sich kurzerhand dazu seinen realen Namen, Apollo Crews, fortan auch im Wrestling Ring zu nutzen. Seine Ära sollte beginnen, doch startete diese direkt mit einer Niederlage gegen Austin Aries. Er fiel in ein Loch und wie durch Hexerei war Tommy End bereit ihm einen Ausweg zu liefern. Apollo distanzierte sich immer mehr vom New Day und verfiel anscheinend den Verlockungen von Ends Glauben. Xavier und Kofi taten alles um ihn zurückzugewinnen, sie luden sogar Gäste wie Soturi und den Warrior ein, die ihm zeigen sollten was der New Day, was Smileyville, was die Power of Positivity bewirken können, doch am Ende reichte es nicht. Apollo warf ihnen vor nur an sich gedacht zu haben, sie hätten ihm kein Match zugestanden, als er es so dringend benötigt hätte, hätten ihm nicht als vollwertiges Teammitglied wahrgenommen. Tommy End hingehen zeigte ihm, wie er seine Rage nutzen kann. Ein letzter Versuch Xaviers die Lage zu retten scheiterte und schließlich prügelten End und Crews den New Day ins Krankenhaus und in die Geschichtsbücher. Mitglieder aktuelle Mitglieder * Kofi Kingston * Xavier Woods gemanagt von: * Layla ehemalige Mitglieder * John Cena * Apollo Crews Erfolge * 1x SAW World Tag Team Champions Wissenswertes Smileyville Bereits beim ersten Ignition errichtete der New Day eine eigene Kirche namens "The New Church of The New Day". Später stellte sich heraus, dass sie sich der Geisterstadt Smileyville in Kansas angenommen hatten. Unter ihrem Banner und mit Hilfe der Power of Positivity erwuchs daraus alsbald eine florierende Gemeinde, die oftmals als Schauplatz in den Geschichten des New Day dienen sollte. bekannte Bewohner Smileyvilles *Layla *Soturi *Ultimate Warrior *Mary (Ziehtochter von Layla und Soturi) *Priester Gleeful (Priester der Guten Laune) *Mr. Laughley (Immobilienmakler) bekannte Schauplätze in Smileyville *The New Church of The New Day *Park of Positivity *Freudensplatz *Smileyville-Amt für Datenschutzangelegenheiten Kategorie:Stables Kategorie:Reale Stables Kategorie:Tag Teams Kategorie:Reale Tag Teams